


overflow

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: If you don't like it just??? don't read lmaooo, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uh. self indulgent piss kink ennotana





	overflow

**Author's Note:**

> warning! This is fuckin omorashi!! dont like it? don't read any further!!!! fuckjn,,, self indulgent horribly written shit happening here

The whistle blows, signaling the end of the match. Ennoshita sighs out of relief. It's only a practice match, but it always feels so nice to see their efforts pay off. 

He begins to jog over before stopping halfway. _Crap,_ He thinks, as his bladder begins to really feel a little too full. Okay, so _maybe_ he drank a bit too much water and forgot to go to the bathroom. Whatever. He'll be fine, right? He has enough control over the situation. He continues to run over to his team, giving them high fives. 

He quickly leaves the gym, trying to beat all of the other guys out of there. He doubles over once he turns the corner out of the gym, realizing now that _Oh, this is a lot worse than I thought._ He grimaces, standing back up and continuing to make his way to the bathroom. "Just a little further..." he mumbles to himself. He looks around. _Oh come on,_ he whines quietly, looking around for the sign. "It's gotta be around here somewhere," he frowns. He should've gone with them earlier, at least then he'd know where it is. He tries to walk again, but before he can move he hears the sound of running behind him, and just as he turns to see who it is-! 

"Nice work, Chikara!" Tanaka laughs, slapping him on the back. Ennoshita doubles over, falling to the ground. _Shit..!_ He thinks, grabbing his crotch, but it's too late. Tanaka looks down at him dumbfounded, taking a step back. "Shit, you okay?" 

Tears well in the corners of Ennoshita's eyes as he looses control, piss flowing out of him. He's blushing like crazy, not even daring to look at Tanaka. The golden liquid drenches his shorts, and no matter what he tries he just _can't hold it in._

"W-what the hell, Ryuu? Just look away!" He seethes, knowing that he's being stared at. Knowing that Tanaka probably has a disgusted look on his face. Knowing that he's probably never going to be able to face him again after this. "A-ah, right." Tanaka looks away as he's asked, pulling his shirt down to cover his growing erection.

Ennoshita looks down at the increasing pool below him in shame, wiping his tears with his free hand as the steady flow finally comes to a stop after what feels like hours. "Fuck," he mutters to himself, letting his head fall back against the wall. He hears a rustling noise, and is suddenly hit in the face with a sweat covered jersey. 

"Here," Tanaka laughs quietly, still trying to look away. Ennoshita gapes at him, bewildered "C'mon, we don't have all day man. Just use it to clean up. It needs to be washed anyway."

Ennoshita stares at him before nodding, and he _swears_ that Ryuu's hard, but he doesn't want to say anything as he's probably already made this awkward. So he just nods, using the number 5 jersey to clean up his mess. 

"All good?" Tanaka asks, voice much softer than usual. Ennoshita nods again, still not daring to talk. "Alright, let's go to the bathroom." He chuckles, handing Ennoshita his jacket. "Tie this around your waist, it should cover up most or the patches, just in case." 

Tanaka leads him to the bathroom, glad that the school's pretty empty and all their teammates are on the other side of the school in the change room. They finally reach the bathroom, and Ennoshita realizes that there is no way in hell he would've made it on time. "Alright, I assume you don't need to use the bathroom anymore," He tries to joke, taking the piss-soaked jersey out of Ennoshita's hands. "Sorry, bad time to joke, I know." 

Ennoshita shakes his head. "It's, uh, it's fine, Ryuu." Tanaka begins to wash the jersey in the sink. "Hey, take your clothes off." He says offhandedly. "W-what?" Ennoshita responds with a harsh whisper, somehow blushing even deeper. 

"Sorry, sorry. I meant take your clothes off so I can wash them for you. I can use the hand dryer to dry them off after." He says sheepishly. "What, you wanna walk around in pissed soaked clothes?" 

Ennoshita sighs, stepping into one of the stalls and slipping his clothes off. He hangs them over the top of the stall, feeling so exposed even though he was completely hidden in the stall. He hears the sink running, Tanaka quietly humming to himself as he cleans off the clothes. 

"Why are you helping me?" Ennoshita asks with a laugh. "I-I mean, it's nice, but you really- it was disgusting!" He eventually says, glad Tanaka can't see his face as he can feel how warm it is. 

"I'm your friend, idiot." He responds, running the clothes through the hand dryer. 

"Yeah, but-" Ennoshita huffs. "That's not- friends just don't _do_ that, y'know?"

Tanaka sighs. "Alright. But trust me, it's a lot more 'disgusting' than what you did." Ennoshita chuckles. "I don't think-" 

"Well, for one, I care about you. Like, a lot." 

"That's not-"

"And two, it was... kind of hot."

"What?!" Ennoshita's voice cracks. 

"I told you it was disgusting." Tanaka mumbles. 

"Wha... why?" He takes the clothes as Tanaka hands them back over, putting them back on. _So warm..._

"I dunno. It's whatever." Tanaka shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck as Ennoshita steps out of the stall. 

"Um, well... thank you, Ryuu." Ennoshita smiles. "You really didn't have to..." he looks down, noticing Ryuu's still hard. 

"It's no problem." Tanaka shakes his head. "Now get out of here dude."

"No, wait. Ryuu..." he starts, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Le-let me help you with that."

"Hey- dude, no it's..." now Tanaka's the one blushing. "You don't have to. I can handle it myself."

"And you didn't have to help me. I'm just trying to make things even." Ennoshita mumbles, pressing his lips against Ryuu's neck and relishing in the soft moan he lets slip. His hand travels down to the taller's crotch, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Chikara, please." He whines quietly. "We gotta hurry up, the team's probably waiting for us." 

"Yeah yeah, don't worry." He mumbles against his neck, biting his ear. 

"Aah! Chikara, please!" He hisses.

"What?" He says, voice silky.

"Please, just _get me off already."_

"Good boy." He smiles, sucking on his neck as he slips a hand into Tanaka's pants. 

"Fuck!" Tanaka gasps, burying his face. 

Ennoshita moves his hand slowly up and down his shaft to start, changing his pace in a second and working a lot quicker.

"How's this Ryuu?" He breathes, feeling his own length hard against his thigh. 

"Perfect," he moans, hands traveling to Ennoshita's ass. "God, you're so hot." 

"Oh?" He blushes a little, relishing being in control. "Really?"

"Yes! You're- ngh, you're so pretty, Chikara." He praises in response.

"Your... your face when you pissed yourself, you looked so.. mm, so _humiliated."_ Tanaka continues. 

"If you keep saying things like that I'm gonna cum in my pants." Ennoshita snaps back, only half-joking. 

"Fuck, Chikara I'm-!" He can't get his words out fast enough, spilling into Ennoshita'a hand. 

Ennoshita pulls his hand out, staring him in the eyes as he licks the cum off his hands. _Ugh... it's bitter._ Nonetheless, he cleans it all off his hand. 

"That was..." Tanaka chuckles. "Awesome."

Ennoshita smiles, relieved. "Really? I'm glad. Now, if it's not too much trouble..." 

He can't even get his words out before Tanaka switches their positions, pinning him against the wall. 

_Fuck._

"Did you like being in control, Chikara?" Tanaka says lowly. "Mm, but I think you like having no control even more, isn't that right?"

"T-that's not- ah!" He gasps as Tanaka's hand wraps around his cock.

"You liked pissing yourself, didn't you?" 

"N-no way." He flushes. 

"That sounds like a lie." Tanaka hums.

"Ah! Ryuu, please!"

"Once you tell the truth," he smiles.

"Alright, alright! Geez, I... I kind of liked it." He mutters, hiding his face. 

"There we go." He strokes him a few more times before Ennoshita spills into his hand, breathing heavily.

Tanaka pulls his hand out, staring at the thick white ropes coating it. 

"You don't have to-"

"No, no. You did it. I can totally do this." He sucks in a breath, tentatively licking it. His face scrunches up. "Oh my god!" He laughs, sticking his tongue out. "How did you do that?" 

Ennoshita takes his hand, licking it off. He swipes it clean with his tongue greedily. "Like- hah, like that."

"You're crazy, dude." He shakes his head, turning towards the sink and washing his hand off. 

Ennoshita just shrugs, washing his own hands off. "'S not that bad."

Tanaka turns to him, leaning against the counter. "So, what are we?" 

Ennoshita blushes. "Um... I-I don't know"

Tanaka nods. "Well. I don't know either. But, if it's all good with you, can we just be... us for now?" 

Ennoshita smiles. "I'd like that."

"Good, good. Now c'mon man, the teams gonna get mad at us for taking so long." 

Ennoshita follows him with a smile.

_We can just be us._


End file.
